


Shall We Dance?

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Part of the BBB fluffathon. I chose the prompt music and Bucky/Darcy
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645537
Kudos: 36
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Shall We Dance?

Everything was ready. Furniture was pushed out of the way. Record player was poised to play its sounds. All the room needed was a couple dancing in the middle.

Darcy was waiting for Bucky to return home. She’d dressed herself to the nines to look like one of those girls from the forties. Blue dress that fanned out a bit, victory rolls in her hair, and red lipstick to complete the look. It was the first time she had ever done something like this, and she hoped Bucky would like it.

Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long. As soon as she heard the keys jingle outside the door, Darcy started the record player, and slow big band music came out. Darcy grinned as the door opened and she turned to face it. When Bucky finally came inside, she could see the slow smile that crept up on Bucky’s face. Darcy couldn’t help it and ran to him for a hug. He quickly wrapped his arms around her.

”Did you do all this for me doll?”

Darcy nodded. “You like it?”

Bucky chuckled softly. “Do I like it? Darcy, I love that you did all this! It was a great surprise to come home to.”

He kissed her forehead, then her nose, before kissing her lips. Darcy smiled into the kiss, glad to know she made him happy. Too soon, Bucky pulled away.

“May I have this dance, doll?”

Darcy’s grin couldn’t get wider. “Yes you may, Bucky.”

They swayed to the music as Bucky held Darcy close, getting lost in each other’s arms.


End file.
